


Queens and King

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Marriage, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Queens and King

Steve x reader x Peggy

Requested by @storiesbystarlight

When you were a girl, your father assured you, daily, you were born to be Queen. Your line was chosen by Odin himself, and as long as your father's blood ran through your veins, no-one could ever take that from you.  
Your mother died when you were a babe, sweating sickness your governess told you, and your father never remarried after her death. Leaving you as his sole heir.   
As the future Queen of the kingdom, you were put in classes from a young age. Taught every skill a ruler would need to succeed.   
For the most part, your childhood was a lonely one. With no siblings to play with and a strict governess who refused to allow you to skip one lesson, you rarely left the castle.  
The only time you were allowed to interact with any children your own age was when Lord's and Ladies would bring their children to court.  
While you made some friends and many allies, the two you held closest to your heart were Steve and Peggy.  
Peggy, born Margret, was the daughter of the English ambassador. Peggy would often travel with her father as she was training to take the role over one day.  
Steve was Steven and the son of Lord Rogers. As Steve would inherit his father's mantle eventually, his father dragged him to court for most of the year.  
The three of you were always close, even as you aged and became the people your parents had decided you would be.   
And so it was no surprise to your inner circle when they found out the true nature of your relationship.  
The three of you had been together since you were all sixteen. For half your lives now, the three of you had dedicated yourselves to each other.   
And you wouldn't have it any other way.

After dismissing your ladies-in-waiting and informing the guards you were not to be disturbed for the night, you let out a long sigh. You had just entered your bedchamber and were undoing your hair when you stopped in your tracks.  
"And just what?" You began, gaining the attention of the two on your bed. "Do you two think you're doing starting without me?" You questioned the two with a raised brow.  
"You were taking too long," Peggy said, standing and making her way toward you. "We were bored." She said, wrapping her arms around your waist.  
"Hm-hmm." You hummed, looking over at Steve. "Did she seduce you, Stevie?" You teased, crooking your finger at him.  
"You know how hard I find it to say no to either of you," Steve admitted, standing and walking towards you.   
"Is that a challenge?" You questioned him.  
"It sounds like a challenge to me." Peggy agreed.  
"How did I know the two of you would believe I was challenging you?" Steve sighed.  
"I'm Queen. Everything is a challenge." You shrugged a shoulder.  
"Our poor darling." Peggy cooed. "Perhaps we should help relieve the burden upon your shoulders." She suggested, dusting her fingers along your shoulders.  
"I believe that is a fantastic course of action, Peg," Steve said, wrapping his arms around both your waists.  
"Distract me, my loves."

"I had another proposal today," Peggy mentioned. "Lord Pierce asked if I would think about wedding his son."  
"And what did you say?" You questioned, drawing circles on her hipbone.  
"I told him where to shove it." Peggy snorted. "He proposed his bastard to me, a bastard who openly despises women in power. I'm also with the two of you, so there's really no contest."  
"Good."  
"I too have had to respectfully decline several proposals recently," Steve admitted. "It seems now that I have filled out women notice I exist."  
"Well, they can't have you," Peggy said, leaning up to kiss the blonde.   
"Is everything okay, Y/N?" Steve questioned you.  
"Lord Stark approached me on my way here." You admitted. "He said the council wishes I were to accept marriage and give them a King or Queen. Tony said I either accept one of the many proposals or announce our relationship."  
"Do you wish me to approach him tomorrow?" Steve asked you.  
"No, Tony's harmless. We both know that." You shook your head. "I've already told him and the council I won't accept one of their proposals."  
"Then what are you going to do?" Peggy questioned you.  
"I was going to see what you thought of me announcing our relationship." You told her. "And perhaps furthering it. I wanted to ask the two of you to marry me. We love each other, we always have, and it might put an end to all those unwanted proposals."  
"The people wouldn't like it. We're not of your station." Steve told you.  
"The people love you, both of you." You said, sitting up in the bed. "I've never seen either of you as anything but my equals. And to be frank, when it comes to the two of you, I don't care what the people think of my relationship."  
"And the court? You know the members of the court will talk more than anyone else." Peggy pointed out. "It could hurt your reputation."  
"Who cares the pointless gossip the court spreads? We all know it's toxic. There is nothing they can say that will ever hurt me." You scoffed. "So I have this to ask of you, will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband and wife?" You asked of your lovers. "Whatever your answer, I will respect it, as I have always respected the two of you."  
"Yes," Peggy said. "I will marry you." She told you, leaning over to gently kiss you.  
"Steve?" You asked, turning to face the blonde.  
"I've never given a damn about public opinion," Steve smirked. "Let them say what they will." He said, gently cupping your face and bringing you into a kiss.

"My lords and ladies," You began, rising from your throne elegantly. "Your graces, and your excellencies, I have called you all here today to make an announcement.  
For many years now, I have ruled alone. And yet today, I stand before you to announce my greatest happiness. Today I announce my engagement to Ambassador Carter and Lord Rogers." You said, gesturing Peggy and Steve to come to stand beside you as the court whispered amongst themselves.  
Holding your hand up, you waited for the court to silence before continuing.  
"Come spring, the three of us will be wed, and Ambassador Carter will become my Queen as Lord Rogers will become my King." You informed the court.

"Lord Stark, Your Majesty." A servant announced as Tony entered the room.  
"Tony, what can I do for you?" You asked, rising to a stand to greet your friend.  
"I have news for you," Tony said, taking a seat at your desk.  
"Good or bad?" You asked as a servant poured the two of you glasses of wine.  
"Lord Rumlow has taken the recent news of your courtship badly," Tony admitted. "He seems to think you should have sought a marriage with his nephew as he has a claim to the throne already."  
"Rumlow's discontentment with my rule is nothing new, Tony. You've never bothered me with his opinions before. Why now?" You quizzed the man.  
"Rumlow has allied with Pierce. The two wish to petition your courtship with parliament."  
"Excuse me?"  
"According to my spies, they believe your relationships with both Ambassador Carter and Lord Rogers are against the laws," Tony informed you.   
"This is ridiculous." You bitterly laughed as you stood from your seat. "Pierce's standing is as low as it could. What does Rumlow gain from his support?"  
"From what've I heard they wish to marry his nephew off to Pierce's daughter."  
"Why? What does this union bring them?"  
"An heir," Tony informed you bluntly. "They seem to believe if you refuse to break off your relationship with Carter and Rogers, they could overthrow you and place Rumlow's nephew on the throne."  
"It's treason to think about such things." You shook your head, beginning to pace behind the desk.  
"As your friend, may I make a suggestion?" Tony asked, continuing when you nodded at him. "Do not do anything now."  
"Don't do anything?" You questioned him.   
"Do nothing. Do not publicly say anything against them and do not approach either of them." Tony nodded.  
"Tony, you have always been of good council to me, but this, I don't know if I can sit back and allow the two to ruin my engagement or overthrow me. This is my throne." You said. "This was my father's throne and his before him. I can't be the one to lose it."  
"It is your throne, and it will be until your last breath," Tony promised you. "But I have a plan that will allow you to keep your throne, Peggy, Steve, and permanently ruin the reputations of both Rumlow and Pierce. By the time we're done with them, they will never be able to return to court."  
"Alright." You sighed, taking your seat and looking at your friend. "My ears are open."

"And you're sure this will work?" Peggy asked you that night. She was laying in your bed with Steve behind her as you sat at the vanity, undoing your hair.  
"I do." You nodded. "I trust Tony and his opinions. He's more often right than not." You added, rising to a stand and moving towards your fiances.  
"Be that as it may, Rumlow is a snake. A slippery one at that." Steve mentioned as you climbed into bed. "We just don't want you to be blindsided by his tactics."  
"I know all too well how tricky Rumlow is. Just as I know, Pierce is not be underestimated either." You said, shaking your head. "I promise I am being careful. We've planned everything out meticulously."  
"I hope you have," Peggy murmured. "Because if you were to lose your throne because of us, I would never forgive myself."  
"It's true I would feel great shame at being the one to lose the throne Odin chose for my line. But it would not plague me. Without the two of you, my life is a lonely one. I would gladly give up my crown to be with you both." You admitted.  
"You shouldn't say that. You are a great Queen. The people need you." Steve said, taking your hand.  
"And I need you." You confessed in a small voice. "I can't do this alone. You've always been my rocks. You have been for as long as I can remember. I cannot fathom living this life, doing all this, and not having the two of you at the end of the day. And I understand it's a selfish ideal, but it's true." You told them, taking Peggy's hand as well. "I am not as strong as you think. You are my strength. Both of you are. I love you."  
"And we love you too," Peggy said, turning your head towards her and kissing you firmly. "We lean on you as much as you do with us."  
"And you are our strength," Steve added, repeating Peggy's actions. "We have always trusted your actions and your decisions, and that will not change now," Steve said as Peggy nodded.  
"Good because I can't do this without you." You sighed.  
"Especially not this." Peggy joked, lightening the tension of the room.

"You look gorgeous," Peggy said from behind you. Looking up in the mirror, you saw both Peggy and Steve approaching you.  
"As do you." You smiled. "And you look handsome as ever, Stevie." You added as they stood behind you.  
"Thank you, my Queen," Steve teased, leaning down to kiss you lightly.  
"As much as I love to see you both, you do know it's bad luck for us to be seeing one another now, right?" You questioned the two.  
"The Goddess of luck has always smiled upon us before. There should be no reason for her to change her mind now." Steve shrugged.  
"I suppose you're right." You hummed.  
"Besides, I think we've broken too many 'rules' at this time to worry now." Peggy shrugged.  
"Now, that is accurate." You laughed as Steve shook his head.  
"Are you ready for this, sweetheart?" Steve asked you after a second had passed.  
"I've been ready since I was a girl." You brightly smiled at the two.  
"Then we shouldn't wait any longer, should we?" Peggy asked, taking your hand and helping you stand.  
"No, we shouldn't." You agreed as the three of you walked towards the doors of the chamber.  
Everything was about to change.

"Your majesty." Rumlow bowed lowly, as did Pierce beside him.  
"Lord Rumlow. Lord Pierce." You acknowledged the two with a nod of your head. "May I introduce you to my Queen, Margret, and my King, Steven." You gestured to your partners, who were sitting either side of you.  
"Your majesties." Rumlow greeted, his face turning a slight shade of red. "I thought the nuptials were planned for Spring."  
"They were." You nodded. "However, my sources informed me that if I were to wait any longer, traitors to the crown would try to take my thrown from me."  
"What villain would think such a thing?" Pierce asked his face a pale shade of white.  
"Indeed." You hummed. "So the three of us wed yesterday afternoon with my inner circle present." You told him, nodding to Tony, Knights Natasha, and Clint, as well as Court Physician Bruce.  
"Congratulations, your majesty." Rumlow forced out through gritted teeth.  
"Thank you. Now, my lords, would you care to tell the rest of the court exactly what you were planning?" You asked as Steve and Peggy smirked when your guards surrounded Pierce and Rumlow.  
"Your majesty?"  
"Your letters were intercepted." You said as said letters were passed to you. "Lords and Ladies of the court, lords Rumlow and Pierce were trying to usurp my reign." You announced, causing the court to whisper amongst themselves. "The two plotted to petition my engagement on the grounds of illegality. There is no specific law in this kingdom that relates to what the gender or number of people in a relationship should be. There never has been. The letters we intercepted spoke of replacing me with Rumlow's nephew and Pierce's daughter, and that is treason. As punishment, both Rumlow and Pierce will be stripped of their lands and titles and placed into the dungeons."  
"You can't do this!" Rumlow yelled as the guards grabbed both him and Pierce.  
"They will remain in the dungeons until I find a punishment I deem worthy." You continued, ignoring the shouting man. "Furthermore, their wealth will be distributed to all the villages and towns of this kingdom. It will be shared equally among the less fortunate of my realm." You told the court as Rumlow and Pierce were dragged out of the room.  
The court descended into a flurry of whispers. Rising to a stand, you silently watched as the court dropped into silence, waiting for you.  
"I am Y/N L/N. I am the daughter of F/N L/N. This is my kingdom. This is my family's lineage. I have served all of you for near on two decades, and I will continue to do so until my own heirs are ready to inherit this throne from me. These heirs will be the children of my King and Queen." You said, gesturing for the two to join you. "This country is in my heart, as it is in your new Queen and King. I hope you remember today for years to come." You said, walking towards the doors with Peggy and Steve at your side.  
"You did well," Steve whispered into your ear.  
"As you usually do," Peggy murmured.  
"Let's hope the message sticks." You hummed to your husband and wife.

It did. The message stuck in the hearts of the nobles and spread to the people.   
It had been six years since you married the loves of life, six years since they were crowned at your side. And it had been five years since you gave birth to your daughter and another three since your son entered the world.  
Your shared reign had been a peaceful one. There were no wars, no uprisings, and no plague or famine. It almost seemed too perfect, but you were not one to look the Goddess of luck in the face.  
"My Queen, what has you thinking so hard?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around your waist. The three of you were in your shared chambers, relishing in the fact there were no pressing matters of the court to attend to.  
"Nothing pressing." You swore, leaning back into his chest. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."  
"Are you sure you're the lucky one and not us?" Peggy asked, rising gracefully from the bed.  
"Positive." You hummed. "There is not a luckier person in the kingdom than I."  
"I think we could find a luckier woman," Steve said.  
"And man," Peggy added. "Perhaps all you need is to be persuaded." She teased, standing in front of you and embracing you and Steve.  
A grin crossed your face as you looked between your lovers.  
"Persuade me, my King and Queen."


End file.
